1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to hose systems used to convey heated liquids. Aspects of this document also relate generally to carrying elements used to carry or hold a portion of a hose. Specific implementations relate to hose systems having carrying elements used to carry or hold a portion of a hose while the hose conveys a heated liquid.
2. Background Art
Hose systems exist for the conveyance of liquids and other items. Some hose systems are used to convey heated liquids and include thermal insulation in order to keep a heated liquid within the hose at a desired temperature prior to or upon exiting the hose and/or to prevent damage or injury to a user or other items that come in contact with the hose when the heated liquid is therein. Other hose systems include one or more heating elements, such as resistive electrical components, in order to heat the liquid or to keep it at a desired temperature prior to or upon exiting the hose. Carrying elements are used to elevate and/or hold a hose or a portion of a hose during use and/or during storage.